


Aufgeweckt

by Tjej



Category: Tatort
Genre: Established Relationship, Fluff and Smut, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Slash, Thiels POV
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-24
Updated: 2017-02-24
Packaged: 2018-09-26 17:10:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,097
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9912665
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tjej/pseuds/Tjej
Summary: ”Jetzt lassen wir den armen Onkel aber mal in Ruhe aufwachen”





	

**Author's Note:**

> Es ist mal wieder so weit. Ich habe Zyklus. Und ich bin albern. Und ich stecke in einer Krise, irgendwie. Passt alles nicht so recht zusammen grade und da kommt dann halt auch nix Geistreiches beim Schreiben raus. Tja. Ich poste das jetzt trotzdem.  
> Also … hier mal wieder Smut. Ohne Handlung, ohne Sinn, ohne Verstand :D. Sie sind wieder mal irgendwo zu Besuch (denn mit meiner Kreativität ist es halt grade auch nicht weit her ... seufz), ist aber trotzdem irgendwie anders als die "Gegensätze"-Sache von vor einer Weile. Oder?  
> (Es ist jedenfalls NICHT die Revanche zu jener Geschichte!)
> 
> Ach ja, ich liebe Thiel und Boerne so verknallt, wenn sie keine Sekunde die _Fingerchen_ voneinander lassen können. Ich sag´s nur mal, falls man das nicht merken sollte :)
> 
> Danke, CornChrunchie! Wenn ich dich nicht hätte ...<3

 

 

~*~*~*~

 

 

”Nein! Nicht! Aufhören, bitte!”

Thiel blieb in der Tür zum Schlafzimmer stehen und schaute amüsiert dabei zu, wie die beiden Kinder über die Matratze tobten, unaufhörlich und atemlos lachend und glucksend, während sie Boerne unter sich begruben, sich auf ihn stürzten, ihn kitzelten und immer wieder ihre kleinen Arme um ihn schlangen und an sich drückten. Von Boerne war kaum etwas zu sehen, nur ab und an tauchte sein dunkler Haarschopf aus dem Knäuel aus umherwirbelnden Körpern auf oder einer seiner Arme wedelte hilfesuchend oder zur Gegenattacke bereit in der Luft oder ein Knie schoss nach oben, um den nächsten Angriff so gut es ging abzuwehren. Boerne flehte herzzerreißend um Gnade, Boerne spielte, Boerne lachte. Genauso atemlos, genauso unbefangen.

Thiel lehnte den Kopf an den Türrahmen. Er mochte es, wenn Boerne so war. So befreit, so restlos unbeschwert. Das sah man ja nicht oft. Obwohl, das stimmte nun auch nicht ganz, nicht mehr, denn seit einiger Zeit sah man das tatsächlich doch relativ häufig. Also _er_ sah das relativ häufig. Thiel lächelte versonnen und registrierte erst mit Verzögerung, dass Boerne ihn inzwischen entdeckt hatte. Sein leicht verzweifeltes ”Frank, bitte, hättest du vielleicht mal die Güte, mir zu helfen? Ich bin hier komplett ausgeliefert. Und in der Unterzahl. Und … Nein, nicht!” riss ihn aus seinen Gedanken.

Er hätte diesem Schauspiel zwar zu gerne noch eine Weile zugesehen - Boerne im Umgang mit Kindern erlebte man schließlich nicht alle Tage und er musste gestehen, dass ihm dieses Bild gefiel und ihn obendrein seltsam rührte. Zudem hatte er bei Boernes hilflosem Tonfall nicht schlecht Lust, ihn erst recht und im wahrsten Sinne des Wortes noch eine Weile zappeln zu lassen. Aber er war ja kein Unmensch und auch selten sentimental und weil er über all dem merkte, wie gerne er den anderen jetzt küssen würde, stieß er sich also vom Türrahmen ab und ging Richtung Bett. Schnappte sich erst Mina, dann Leo, kitzelte beide einmal kräftig durch, wuschelte ihnen durchs Haar und schickte sie mit einem ”Jetzt lassen wir den armen Onkel aber mal in Ruhe aufwachen” aus dem Zimmer.

Einen Moment lang hörte er noch schmunzelnd den Protesten und dem Poltern im Treppenhaus zu, dann schloss er die Tür und wandte sich Boerne zu. Der lag völlig erledigt auf dem Bett, die Arme von sich gestreckt und die Frisur komplett zerstört. Sein T-Shirt war ein wenig hochgerutscht und er atmete schwer. Thiels Gedanken verirrten sich prompt und er hatte ihn ja sowieso küssen wollen, also ging er die paar Schritte zum anderen und setzte sich auf die Bettkante. Fuhr ihm durchs Haar und stellte wieder einmal fest, wie besonders schön er den andern direkt nach dem Aufwachen fand. Und wie unglaublich unbrauchbar sein Verstand war, seit Boerne und er ...

”Ich kann nicht glauben, dass die beiden wirklich verwandt mit dir sein sollen. So ... agil wie die sind”, stöhnte Boerne kopfschüttelnd gen Zimmerdecke. „Obwohl“, schien ihm plötzlich etwas einzufallen, „im Bett bist du durchaus auch recht …“ Er wedelte mit einer Hand durch die Luft. „ … bewegungsfreudig, von daher ...“

Thiel lachte nur, den kleinen Seitenhieb geflissentlich ignorierend. Mit solchen Bemerkungen konnte Boerne ihm schon lange nicht mehr viel mehr als ein müdes Grinsen entlocken. Erst recht nicht, wenn sich ihm stattdessen die Möglichkeit bot, Boernes noch leicht zerknittertes Gesicht glatt zu streicheln. ”Die mögen dich“, sagte er _._

Boerne, inzwischen wieder etwas erholter, schmiegte erst seine Wange und dann Nase und Mund in Thiels Handfläche. ”Hm, meinst du?” Er klang ein wenig ungläubig.

”Klar.“ Und Thiel beugte sich hinunter und küsste Boerne. Hatte er ja eh vorgehabt. Und weil sich das wie immer so großartig anfühlte, küsste er ihn wie immer gleich nochmal. Und weil dann auch schon Boernes Hand in seinem Nacken war und ihn nicht mehr weg ließ, blieb er eben da und was als unschuldiger kleiner Kuss zur Bestätigung angefangen hatte, wurde innerhalb kürzester Zeit zu einer ausgiebigen Knutscherei. Anders konnte man das, was sie da machten, wirklich nicht nennen, weil sie sich wie die hormongesteuertsten Teenager gegenseitig die Zunge in den Hals steckten. Tiefe, feuchte, langsame Küsse, und sie schluckten jeden einzelnen davon genüsslich hinunter.

Thiel, der immer noch völlig verdreht auf der Bettkante saß, kroch ohne von Boerne abzulassen weiter auf die Matratze und kniete sich über ihn. Das war doch gleich viel besser.

Er lief mit seinen Händen durch Boernes Haar, über sein Gesicht, den Hals. Streichelte seine Brust, seine Seite und über seinen Bauch bis zum Rand des hochgerutschten T-Shirts und dann darüber hinaus, traf auf den Streifen nackte Haut, der ihn eben schon vom bloßen Hinsehen verwirrt hatte, strich sanft mit den Fingerspitzen darüber und spürte, wie Boerne unter dem Kontakt zusammenzuckte und ruckartig einatmete.

Und als wäre das eine Art Startschuss gewesen, wurden ihre Küsse mit einem Mal ungeduldig, hektisch und um einiges zielgerichteter.

Thiel wurde schlagartig noch härter und es drängte ihn, Boerne zu spüren. Er glitt mit seiner Hand weiter nach unten und Boerne keuchte auf, als er am Ziel war. Er streichelte Boerne durch den Stoff der Unterhose, bis der seine Hand hastig wegdrückte.

„Schließ´ die Tür ab“, bat er schwer atmend und mit Augen so dunkel, dass Thiel beinah auf der Stelle die Beherrschung verloren hätte.

Aber Boerne hatte recht, klar. Sie würden sich jetzt nicht mehr einfach so wieder beruhigen können und er wollte gar nicht dran denken, dass seine Cousine oder deren frisch Angetrauter oder womöglich die Kinder hier ins Zimmer stürmen würden, während sie … Also stand Thiel auf - unwillig zwar, aber was musste, das musste eben - und drehte den Schlüssel um.

„Wir sollten uns aber trotzdem beeilen, die warten bestimmt schon mit dem Frühstück“, warf Boerne flüsternd ein, als Thiel wieder zu ihm aufs Bett krabbelte.

„Das dürfte kein Problem sein“, meinte Thiel mit einem Grinsen und einem unmissverständlichen Griff zwischen Boernes Beine. Boerne schnappte nach Luft und versuchte sich an einem Protest oder etwas in der Art, war aber anscheinend nicht mehr in der Lage, diesen überzeugend vorzubringen. Stattdessen zog er Thiel mit ebenso beherztem Griff in den Nacken zu sich hinunter und drückte seinen geöffneten Mund auf Thiels und seine Zunge ungeduldig zwischen seine Lippen.

Eine Weile verloren sie sich in dem Kuss, leckten, saugten, schluckten. Ungestüm und kopflos. Zogen nasse Spuren über Lippen und Wangen hinunter zum Hals. Thiel hörte Boernes leises Stöhnen, als er seine Zunge ganz hart machte und fest über den Hals strich, der sich ihm so verführerisch darbot, weil Boerne den Kopf ganz weit nach hinten ins Kissen drückte und sich sein Oberkörper ihm entgegen bog.

Und dann presste Thiel seine Zungenspitze in die Kuhle zwischen Boernes Kiefer und Ohrläppchen und Boernes Becken schoss daraufhin völlig ungehalten nach oben. Direkt gegen Thiel, der es daraufhin plötzlich sehr sehr eilig hatte. Er schob sich hastig die Unterhose ein Stück herunter und auch Boerne zog und zerrte so lange an seinen Boxershorts, bis das Nötigste freigelegt war. Für mehr hatten sie weder die Zeit noch die nötige Koordinationsfähigkeit.

Thiel fackelte nicht lange und griff nach ihnen beiden. Boerne keuchte überrascht auf und hob schwerfällig den Kopf, um zu sehen, was da vor sich ging. Anschließend sah er Thiel ins Gesicht, zu gleichen Teilen fasziniert und fassungslos. Thiel rieb und pumpte, und Boerne ließ seinen Kopf wieder nach hinten fallen, ergab sich, fing an zu stöhnen, sichtlich darum bemüht, nicht allzu laut zu sein. Auch Thiel beugte sich wieder tiefer, stützte sich mit dem Ellbogen neben Boernes Kopf ab und küsste den anderen fahrig über den Kiefer, biss hier und da ein wenig hinein, vergrub seine Hand in seinem Haar. Boerne seufzte und wimmerte, es klang komplett hilflos, und er krallte sich in Thiels T-Shirt oder wo er eben gerade hinkam. Thiel spürte, wie der andere anfing zuzustoßen und er wagte einen kurzen Blick nach unten: Ein dünner Faden zog sich von Boernes Spitze zu seinem Bauch und der Drang zu kommen war jetzt kaum noch auszuhalten. Doch etwas fehlte noch.

„Mach dein T-Shirt hoch“, verlangte er atemlos und Boerne gehorchte ohne Umschweife. Fahrig fasste er nach seinem Oberteil und riss daran, streckte den Rücken durch, damit er es so weit wie möglich nach oben schieben konnte.

Boernes nackten Oberkörper mit dem unter den Achseln zusammengeschobenen Stoff zu sehen, die unkontrollierten Atembewegungen zu beobachten und das Winden, gepaart mit dem Wissen, dass sie beide jeden Moment auf ihn … Thiel fiel nach vorne, wurde schneller und suchte blind mit seinem Mund und seiner Zunge nach Boernes, landete irgendwo auf seinem Gesicht, schmeckte den Schweiß, den Schlaf, das Lachen von vorhin und Boerne jetzt und der bäumte sich ein letztes Mal unter ihm auf, verzweifelt winselnd, und dann spürte Thiel auch schon die kleinen Druckwellen, als Boerne kam und wie es nach den ersten kräftigeren Kontraktionen, die Boernes Brust und Bauch trafen, schließlich nur noch leicht pulsierte und warm und zäh über seine Finger floss und zwischen ihnen versickerte. Thiel konnte jetzt keine Sekunde länger an sich halten, er ließ Boerne los, rieb sich noch ein paar Mal auf einem Film aus Boernes Erguss und traf schließlich die heiße Haut an Boernes Oberkörper an fast den gleichen Stellen wie der andere kurz zuvor.

 

**

 

„War das jetzt das, was du unter _`den Onkel in Ruhe aufwachen lassen`_ verstehst?“, legte Boerne - süffisant wie immer - los, kaum dass er einigermaßen zu Atem gekommen war. War ja klar gewesen, dass Boerne diese Bemerkung nicht dauerhaft unkommentiert lassen würde.

Thiel unterdrückte ein Gähnen. „Hat es denn nicht geklappt?“  
  
„Hm, also unter _in Ruhe_ verstehe ich persönlich ja etwas anderes und wach - im Sinne von ausgeruht - bin ich jetzt auch nicht wirklich."  
  
„Der Herr Professor. Nie kann man es ihm recht machen“, seufzte Thiel.  
  
„Och, nein nein, du hast es mir schon recht gemacht. Sehr recht sogar, nur -“  
  
„Na siehst du“, fiel Thiel ihm ins Wort und rückte noch näher an Boerne heran, und der ließ seine Vorträge überraschenderweise tatsächlich – wenngleich nicht ohne Schnauben - stecken und drückte ihn seinerseits noch fester an sich.  
  
„Im übrigen bin ich wirklich ... beeindruckt. Ich hätte nicht gedacht, dass deine kurzen Fingerchen da überhaupt reichen würden“, neckte Boerne, nachdem sie eine Weile einfach nur dagelegen waren.  
  
„Ach, glaub mir, das lag weder an _mir_ noch an meinen _Fingerchen_ “, gab Thiel lapidar zurück und fing an zu grinsen.  
  
„Was soll denn bitteschön das jetzt - ?“ Boerne lockerte die Umarmung und Thiel spürte, wie er den Kopf etwas anhob.  
  
Thiel musste lachen. „Keine Sorge, du gleichst das mit deiner unbändigen _Bewegungsfreude_ mehr als aus.“  
  
„Also - “ Boerne klang entsetzt. Und ihm fehlten die Worte. Thiel konnte das Lachen jetzt beim besten Willen nicht mehr zurückhalten.  
  
„Man kann halt nicht in allem der Größte sein. Gönn mir doch auch mal was“, brachte er schließlich hervor und küsste Boerne auf die Schulter.  
  
„Tss.“ Boerne rutschte ein wenig beleidigt von ihm weg. Aber Thiel schlang einen Arm um ihn und zog ihn wieder an sich.  
  
„Jetzt krieg´ dich mal wieder ein. Erstens war das nicht ganz ernst gemeint, zweitens kommt es darauf gar nicht an und drittens ist alles perfekt so, wie es ist. Nicht nur _das_.“ Thiel fuhr mit seiner Hand in Boernes Schritt, woraufhin der zusammenzuckte und unterdrückt aufstöhnte. „Sondern auch das …“ Er nahm seine Hand wieder weg, legte sie an Boernes Wange und küsste seine Stirn. „Und das.“ Seine Augen. „Das natürlich“, fuhr er fort und küsste Boerne auf den Mund, ganz sanft. Dann griff er nach seiner Hand und führte sie an seine Lippen: „Aber auch das.“ Und setzte einen Kuss auf Boernes Handrücken. „Und nicht zu vergessen: Das.“ Er ließ die Hand los, legte seinen Arm um und sich selbst halb auf ihn, schmiegte sich mit seinem ganzen Körper an den anderen und umarmte ihn fest. „Vor allem das“, flüsterte er in Boernes Halsbeuge und er spürte, wie Boerne ihn noch ein Stück näher zog und tief einatmete.

„Dann ist ja gut“, sagte Boerne leise und klang schon wieder viel zufriedener.

Thiel ließ sich eine gute Weile von der Wärme und Nähe einhüllen, bis sich irgendwann sein Magen bemerkbar machte. Frühstück wäre jetzt wirklich so langsam mal gut. Er drückte sich ein Stück von Boerne weg und sah ihn an.

„Gut. Dann können wir jetzt ja aufstehen. Ich hab´ Hunger.“ Er gab Boerne einen schnellen Kuss auf den Mund. Aber weil das wie immer so gut schmeckte, machte er das Gleiche gleich nochmal. Nur langsamer.

Nach bestimmt einem halben Dutzend Küssen atmete er seufzend ein und hauchte ein halbherziges „Wir sollten wirklich“ auf Boernes Lippen. Und als er sich endlich dazu durchgerungen hatte, seinen Worten auch Taten folgen zu lassen und angefangen hatte, sich hochzuhieven, zog Boerne ihn wieder nach unten und küsste ihn erneut.

„Nein, nicht aufhören, bitte!“

 

 

~*~*~*~

 

 


End file.
